


Choosing Decadence

by afreezingnote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst, Bitter Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: He hadn’t had a say in his loss of grace. Where the weight of his wings should be, there was an ominous nothing, which hovered over him, achingly absent, at all times. He could choose how to fill that nothing, and he chose decadence.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	Choosing Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't been active in the Supernatural fandom since 2016. This resurgence is a result of going through my drafts folder on a whim and deciding to post old pieces that can stand alone as is, though I had intended them to be longer at the time. This piece, along with the other new ones, was written sometime between 2014 and 2016.
> 
> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are all my fault. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no profit from this work save fun. If this story appears anywhere other than Archive of Our Own, it has been reposted without my consent.

Castiel discovered he liked sex, the physicality of it and the intensity of the various sights, tastes, touches, sounds, and scents involved. He began to suspect that he was a very sensual creature himself. It didn’t bother him much. He hadn’t had a say in his loss of grace. Where the weight of his wings should be, there was an ominous nothing, which hovered over him, achingly absent, at all times. He could choose how to fill that nothing, and he chose decadence.

* * *

When he heard a laugh like the tinny burst of church bells fall from the lips of a girl with short, honey-brown hair, he knew he wanted her. She was newly arrived at the camp with her sister, an older couple, and a boy, the youngest survivor they’d encountered yet. Castiel usually wasn’t as eager to meet the fresh faces as everyone else, but he made an effort to talk to her, to ask about her and her sister’s journey, and to inquire about their welcome to camp.

Some Chitaqua residents avoided Castiel because they found him odd—too open, too blunt, immodest, and Castiel was aware they found his lack of restraint bewildering and distasteful even at the end of the world. Most of the time, he couldn’t be bothered to care, but he knew how to be charming. He knew how to be seductive.

* * *

He liked the wet clutch her around his fingers, the creeping flush of color down her body that deepened the more she gasped, and the pearly slick of her come gathered on his fingertips before he indulged his curiosity over her flavor—salty or sweet? She wasn’t shy to kiss him afterward either. He liked that too.

“That was awesome,” she breathed against his lips.

He pulled away, watching the sparkle in her eyes through hooded lids. Up close like this, he really noticed their color: green as the grass of his favorite heaven, that little slice of quiet where an autistic man flew a kite forever. If, when she released the strain of his zipper and wrapped her hand around him, he allowed his own eyes to flutter shut and imagine another pair of equally captivating green irises...

Well, that didn’t bother him much either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome. If you'd like any additional tags included or spot any errors, please let me know, and I'll update asap.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and BBC Merlin, I've got good news! Merlin is my fandom home now, and my current work is for Merlin/Arthur/Gwen and Merthur. I'd love to see readers old and new check out my Merlin projects, if either of those pairings sound interesting!
> 
> If you'd like to find me on tumblr, [unmarkedinlife](https://unmarkedinlife.tumblr.com) is my Merlin blog. I follow from [balaszafiros.](https://balaszafiros.tumblr.com)


End file.
